


It's For You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Past Dean/Other(s), Rough Sex, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Smut, Top Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam walks in on his brother masturbating while calling his name. To Dean's surprise... He's not angry.





	

Dean chewed his bottom lip, pacing back and forth in the crappy motel room they'd been stuck in for a week. He shouldn't have had to stay behind. Sam was fourteen now, he could handle himself. Dean should've been on that hunt with Dad. This never would have happened if he'd gone.

Just half an hour ago, Dean was stretched out on his bed, cock in hand. He'd been so close to coming, moaning that name that never should have left his lips: Sammy.

The door had opened suddenly and in burst Sam, home early from school. He'd walked in right in time to hear Dean moaning his name, telling his fantasy Sam what a tight ass he had.

Dean had come all over himself when Sam said his name, his eyes snapping open to see his baby brother gaping at him. Dean barely had time to process the bulge in the front of the kid's jeans before he was darting into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Dean had considered just leaving; no way would Sam wanna see him now that he knew the truth. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't abandon his Sammy like that. So he waited. And waited.

Finally, forty-five minutes after Sam had locked the door, it clicked open. Dean's head snapped up as Sam emerged in a billow of shower steam.

He was still wet, water rolling down his skinny frame in a way that made Dean want to drop in his knees and lick the boy dry. The only thing he had on was a towel, gripped shut in a white knuckles fist.

"Sam, I--"

"Be quiet, Dean. Let me talk first, please." Sam's voice was choked. He sounded close to tears.

"Okay," Dean didn't question it - at least Sam _wanted_ to talk to him.

"Sit-- You'll wanna sit down."

Dean did as Sam requested, sitting on the bed he'd previously been stretched out on. At least he had clothes on this time.

Sam wet his lips and looked up at Dean. "I know you wanna fuck me."

"Sam--" the word sounded so dirty coming from Sam's mouth, and fuck if it didn't make Dean's cock chub up immediately.

"I said be quiet. I know you want it, Dean. I've known for a long time."

"How long?" Dean whispered.

A shadow of a smile crossed Sam's face. "I saw you staring at my ass one night after I turned twelve... You were jerking off. I figured it was a fluke but I-- noticed more. I've been thinking about this for a while. I-- I was gonna wait another year, so you'd be okay with it but... I'm ready."

"For what, Sammy?"

Sam grinned then, a confident, arrogant smile. "For you to take my virginity." He dropped the towel, revealing his hard cock.

Dean's jeans grew even tighter. "Sam-- I can't. You're my brother."

Sam walked up to Dean, leaning close. He could smell a sweet, flowery scent wafting off Sam's skin.

"I know. And who better to be my first than a man that I know will treat me right? Won't hurt me? You're the only one I'd ever want to give this to, De."

Dean's throat clicked. "But Sam, we need lube and to prep and I--"

"No we don't," Sam whispered.

He turned then and bent over the other bed, angling himself so Dean could see his ass. He reached back and spread his cheeks, revealing a well stretched, lube slick hole. The furled rim was reddened and flexing, needy for something to fill it.

"I got all ready in the shower. Shaved everything like the girls you like and made sure I could get four fingers in. I even added a bunch of extra lube so you could just push in. I wanted to make sure you liked me."

"Sam--" Dean's voice was breathy. He rose, unable to resist the allure of Sam's body, and dipped two fingers in. They made a soft squelching sound with the amount of lube inside his body, and Sam moaned.

"I'm ready for this, Dean. Please."

"I-- Condom, Sam."

"Why?" Sam looked back at him, his big eyes round and dark with lust. "I know you're clean. And I'm a virgin. You can't get me sick or pregnant. I mean... Unless you wanna pretend I'm a girl. If it's easier. I moan pretty high."

"No. Never. You're my little brother and that's perfect."

"Then why aren't you inside me?"

"Dad would kill me."

"Dad doesn't need to know." Sam rose and crawled onto the bed before turning and rising to his knees to be face to face with Dean.

"You can just fuck me over and over while he's gone. Make sure we both get our fill. When he's back we can just pretend to be normal brothers again."

"Sam, I--"

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," Dean whispered.

Sam smiled then and leaned forward, letting his lips brush Dean's ear. "Then why don't you take me, big brother?"

Dean groaned, shoving Sam down on the bed. He crawled over him, undoing his jeans with one hand. "You know, for being a virgin you've got a dirty mouth," he panted.

"I learned it for you. I heard you talking to guys at school how much you like it when girls act like sluts for your cock. I wanted to make you like me our first time."

"I would anyway, Sam... You wanna act like a slut?"

Sam nodded, looking up at Dean. "If it'll make you come harder. I want this to be the best."

Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Only for me, okay, Sam? If I do this-- Will you promise your ass belongs to me?"

Sam bit his lip. "Only if your promise that your cock belongs to me. I hate seeing you sleep with girls."

"I gotta date em... Dad'll ask questions if I don't."

Sam nodded. "I get that. But don't have sex with them. After your dates... Come back and find a way to use me. Just me."

Dean's jaw twitched a little as he considered. "Deal."

Sam leaned up, dragging Dean's head down for their first kiss.

Dean chuckled; Sam was all teeth and no training - he'd have to fix that. But not now. Now it was perfect.

He leaned back and yanked off his shirt, kicking out of his jeans and boxers. His cock bobbed, hard and heavy between his thighs as he looked down at Sam.

"It's huge," Sam whispered, reaching out and running his fingers over the silky, damp tip.

"All for you, baby boy. Spread those legs for me."

Sam smirked, looking much older than fourteen. He lifted his knees to his chest, allowing Dean to pull him onto his thighs.

"You're _sure_ about this?"

Sam reached down, spreading his ass to show off his hole again.

"Wanted it since my first wet dream, Dean. My first dream was of us. I've never wanted anything more."

Dean nodded and angled his cock at Sam's hole.

"Relax," he instructed before pushing his tip in. Sam's entrance gave with ease, relaxed from Sam's earlier prep. Sam shouted Dean's name, his cock jumping on his stomach.

"Shit, kid - you did get ready. You're damn near sloppy wet," Dean panted, relieved that he could slide home with no difficulty.

Sam smirked down at him, clenching around his cock and whimpering. "Been practicing to take you for months. Does it feel nice?"

"Perfect, Sam. Better than anyone I've ever had," Dean whispered honestly. He dragged his cock out just as slow, groaning when Sam's as tightened around him.

Sam whined, arching against his body. "It's so _big_ , Dean - feels like you're in my stomach."

Dean moaned at that and slammed in, earning a surprised squeak from his brother.

"Too rough," he worried.

"It's perfect. I want it rough, Dean. I want it exactly how you'd give it to anyone else. I wanna remember this moment forever," Sam pleaded.

"How I'd give it to anyone else, huh?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded.

Dean laid over him then, folding Sam's coltish legs around his hips.

"Hold on," he whispered before kissing Sam hard. Without waiting, he began to fuck into Sam's small body with everything he had.

Sam screamed under him, raking his short nails down Dean's back.

Dean glanced down, half worried he was hurting Sam. But Sam was grinning up at him, his eyes damp with tears.

"Fuck me, Dean. Fill up baby brother--" he panted, arching against Dean.

“Jesus, Sammy—“ Dean grabbed his hips, slamming into him as hard and fast as he could. The wet sounds of the lube and their sweat slicked skin filled the room, almost drowning out Sam’s moans and pleas.

Sam came first, leaning up to kiss Dean’s parted lips as his body stiffened. He screamed into Dean’s mouth, come spurting out of his cock and soaking their heaving stomachs.

Dean lifted himself up when Sam’s body went slack, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own orgasm. He came looking down at his baby brother, Sam’s name on his lips, right where it belonged.

When he could move again, Dean rolled off Sam, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Holy shit.”

“That was amazing,” Sam mumbled, curling up next to him and nuzzling his shoulder.

“You’re telling me… We are _definitely_ doing this again.”

Sam grinned against his skin, looking up at him through his sweat soaked bangs. “Promise?”

“Promise. But right now? We both need a shower.”

“Mm… Too tired.”

“I’ll carry you,” Dean teased, earning a punch to his ribs that made him grunt and laugh.

“Come on, lazy. You don’t wanna go to sleep covered in that mess, it’s nasty to get off after it’s dried.”

Sam pulled a grimace. “Fine. But you’re helping.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help clean you up?” Dean asked as he rose and helped Sam up. He didn’t miss the way his little brother’s face lit up at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“You mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That we’re boyfriends.” Sam tucked his head down, cheeks flushing red. Dean smiled a bit and tilted Sam’s head up, giving him a chaste kiss.

“I mean it. I’m proud to be your first, Sammy… I kinda hope I’m your only.”

“Forever and ever, Dean,” Sam whispered, squeezing his hand as they walked to the bathroom together.


End file.
